Jack's Got Fans
by Gipity88
Summary: Jack has a little fun with a pretty groupie.


Performing was one of the things that made Jack forget. Forget about his past, forget about his problems, forget about the pain. All he could feel was a rush. The stage vibrated beneath his boots, the sound waves in the air making his heart thump in a seemingly unnatural way, the electric static of his guitar and the screams from the crowd making his ears pound. His calloused fingers flew as they shredded on the metal strings of the instrument, raw music pouring from it. It was like he was in another world. A world where he just played and sang to those who wanted to hear it and nothing else mattered. He liked this world a lot.

But it couldn't last forever.

His set was over. His hand pulled away from the strings as he lifted his head, his dark blond hair glued to his forehead due to the sweat that lightly coated his face. He looked out into the rambunctious crowd, relishing in the applause and satisfied shout outs. He took a deep breath as a grin slipped over his mouth, showcasing his pearly white teeth. He leaned in to the microphone once the crowd settled down a bit, "Thank you everyone! I hope you all have a very good evening!" He shouted, pumping his free fist while the other held onto the neck of his guitar. He gave them one last nod before he turned and got off of the stage, making way for the next band.

The youngest of the Mercer boys put his electric instrument away in a protective black bag before he pulled on his studded leather coat. He grabbed the strap of the bag and put it over his shoulder while the other hand moved to get a cigarette from his pocket, as he made his way towards the back door. Using his shoulder, he shoved it open, the cold wind outside hitting him like a freight train. He welcomed it however, since he felt flustered and heated after his time on stage. He let out a heavy breath through his mouth, the hot air that escaped creating a dense vapor as it hit the bitter cold. He checked to make sure no cars were about to run him over before he started to make his way across the icy street, over to his lemon of a car.

He popped his unlit cigarette into his mouth, balancing it on his bottom lip as he dug into his pocket for his Zippo, flipping it open and swiftly lighting the tobacco filled paper. He closed his eyes for a peaceful moment as he took the first flavorful drag, absentmindedly closing the lighter and slipping it back into the safety of his pocket in the process. As he opened his cerulean eyes, he was merely a few feet away from his piece of shit vehicle. He opened the back door with a grunt, which caused the smoke to escape from his mouth, before he carefully laid the guitar along the backseat, not about to toss around one of his most prized possessions.

He stepped back, the snow crunching beneath him as he moved, before he slammed the door shut and turned around, leaning himself back against it. He sucked in another dose of nicotine, his eyelids fluttering as the calm effect washed over him, before he reached up and pulled the cigarette out, smoothly blowing the gray smoke through his lips. He tapped the cigarette, allowing the ashes to fall into the snow. He took a look around and saw that it was pretty dead outside. Mostly everyone in the area was in the bar, drinking, making out, and listening to hard music. He didn't mind. He was enjoying the quiet. This quiet was disturbed however when he heard the creak of the bar's backdoor and the dainty footsteps of the person who had opened it.

Jack brought his gaze up, only to see a girl of average height, with a nest of thick black hair that rested on her shoulders and round eyes that were as green as his mother's famous brussel sprouts. These features seemed to stand out more against her pale skin, her cheeks and nose a rosy color due to the harsh cold. He noticed, even through her faux fur lined jacket, that she had a pretty decent sized rack on her, and he didn't mind the way her dark wash jeans hugged her ample hips either. A hint of a smirk graced his lips as he brought his cigarette back to his mouth, taking a short puff from it before he nodded to the girl in greeting. She looked sort of familiar, though he wasn't sure why.

"Jack Mercer?" The girl spoke once she was close enough to him so that she didn't have to yell. She had a rasp to her voice that the dark blond boy found sexy. She wouldn't get annoying very fast. She continued to walk until she was just a couple feet in front of him, her hip cocking out to the side as she came to a stop.

"That's me." He replied in his low baritone as he looked down at her, waiting to see what exactly she wanted. He watched her closely, trying to figure out why she looked familiar.

"Name's Erin." The girl spoke again as a seductive smile fell upon her plush lips, getting the pleasantries out of the way. "I was watching you perform. You were so fucking incredible." She stepped closer as her bright eyes gave him a once over. It wasn't hard to tell what she wanted.

A grin cracked at Jack's lips as he adjusted his weight from one foot to the other as he continued to lean against the rust bucket. He recalled why she looked familiar. She had been in the front row, cheering him on during all of his songs. Jack knew he had a lot of fans... Fans that wanted to do more than just watch him play. Some of them interested him, most others did not. This one definitely fit into the former category. He nodded slowly, "Is that it?" He asked with a touch of a raised brow, getting what he could out of her.

"Oh, no." Erin shook her head as she moved to his side, her arm barely touching the car, "You were so much better than those other fucking douchebags that've been on stage. You're a Hell of a lot hotter too." She leaned in as she talked, and Jack was able to smell the beer that lingered on her breath. She was tipsy, to say the least. Eh, he didn't mind too much. She wasn't so drunk that she didn't know what she was doing.

Jack smirked, his head tilting to the side as he looked at her, "Thanks." He slipped the burning cigarette into his mouth, letting it stay there as he continued to speak, "Do you want something from me?" He reached up and held the rolled up drug with two fingers as he sucked in a drag, his hand bringing the object with it as it moved back down to his side. He moved his mouth to the side and blew out the smoke, trying his best not to get it in the pretty groupie's face.

"Oh, maybe just a little something." A chortle escaped her as she took a step closer, basically closing off any distance between them, her generous chest pressing up against him as she slipped an arm around his neck. Her opposite hand reached down and grabbed his cigarette before she placed it on her mouth, taking a slow drag. Jack watched with strangely intense eyes, able to see the paper burning from the corner of them. She finished off the cigarette, right down to it's filter, before she flicked it off to the side, into the snow. She held the smoke in her mouth as she leaned in, before she slowly blew it against his lips, giving him that last taste of his drug.

Jack's eyes burrowed into hers for a moment longer before he suddenly grabbed her by the face and pulled her to his lips, taking them for himself. His hand entangled itself in her ebony hair, getting a good hold of it, keeping her close. The other snaked around her waist to the small of her back, pulling her forward so that every part of her was pressing up against him.

Erin returned the kiss eagerly for a few moments before she forced herself to pull away from it, opening her eyes and looking up at him with a grin. "Your place or mine?" She asked as she took a hold of his leather jacket in her hands.

"Your's." Jack answered easily. His adoptive mother was at home, either drinking tea and reading or fast asleep, safe and sound. She wasn't expecting him to come home tonight, so it wasn't a big deal in the least. "Where is it?" He inquired, since he would be the one driving them there.

"Just about five blocks that way." She gestured to behind him with her head before she gave him a sexy grin, "Lets go, big boy."

Jack grinned and nodded before he jogged over to the driver's side and got in quickly. He put his seat belt on, mainly because his mother had drilled that rule into him in the past, and started the vehicle up before he sat back, allowing it to warm up since it had been sitting in the freezing cold.

Erin got into the passenger side seat and shut the door, not bothering with her own seat belt as she scooted herself over to him, her arm snaking along his broad shoulders, "We're gonna have fun tonight, aren't we?" She asked as she leaned up and nibbled at his ear, her other hand slipping over his denim clad thigh.

A low groan escaped the third class rock star, "A whole lot of fucking fun." He muttered in response as he put his hands on the wheel of the car, waiting a moment longer before stepping on the gas, causing the car to lunge forward and in the direction of the girl's house.

The groupie nearly purred as she placed kisses along his jawline before moving them to his neck, not hesitating to suck on his skin, sure to leave bruises. While her lips worked, her hand danced along his legs, teasing him as he drove. She wanted him to be all over her when they got to her place.

Jack grunted as he tried to focus on the road instead of what he was feeling. He was going to ravish this girl once he got the chance, he knew it. He was grateful there were no red lights to stop him. He turned at the fifth block, his hands tightly clenching the steering wheel as she continued to fondle and peck at him, "Which house?" He muttered, driving much slower so that he didn't pass it.

"Mmm, the third one in, on the right." She informed her in between her bites and kisses. She felt him swiftly turn into her driveway, where her car laid idle since she had gotten a ride from her friends to the bar.

Jack stomped on the brakes and turned off the ignition before he nearly ripped off his seatbelt and faced her. He wrapped one hand around her head and pulled her closer as he shoved his lips against hers, allowing the violent kiss to last for nearly a minute before he pulled back and jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

Erin wasn't about to waste any time. Once the exhilerating kiss was finished, she made her way out of the car and nearly ran to her front door, unhooking her keys from one of the belt loops of her jeans and unlocking the dead bolt. By the time she pulled the key out, Jack was right behind her, his chest nearly touching her back. She let out an excited giggle as she opened the door and walked in with him, shutting it as soon as they were both inside.

The youngest Mercer grabbed her wrist, actually surprising her and causing a gasp to come out. He put his other hand on her waist, getting a firm hold of it as he pushed her against the door, nearly hard enough to knock the wind out of her. His lips followed with the same force, as his square hips pinned her curves to the wood, not about to let her go anywhere. He was all riled up and he wasn't going to stop until he was satisfied.

He let go of her slender wrist and placed it on the side of her neck, his thumb running over her jawline while his fingers dug into her skin. He attacked her mouth, his tongue barging in and exploring like a treasure hunter. "Mmph." He grunted as his lower half grinded up against hers, only about to get more aggressive.

Erin gasped, but it could only escape into his mouth. She kissed back the best she could, her own tongue wrestling with his, the kiss as deep as it could get. She moaned as he rubbed himself up against her, her hands fumbling as she moved to get his leather jacket off.

Jack let her strip him of his jacket before he rid her of her own, pulling back from her lips in order to strip her of her sweater. Once she was left in only her bra, he looked down at her volumious chest, a mischievous chortle escaping before he leaned down and went at her neck. His hands didn't hesitate to nearly rip off her bra before he groped at her, not exactly gentle. Luckily, it seemed the green eyed girl didn't mind one bit.

"Uhh." Erin leaned her head back some as he licked and bit at neck, leaving tons of marks, she was sure, while he bruised her full figure. During it all, she managed to get his red and white layered shirts off of him, letting them join her garments on the hardwood floor. She ran her hands over his toned body, her fingers tracing over the curves of his muscles, her fingernails digging into him when he suddenly shoved his hips up against her, "Guh... Are we doing this here?"

"Fuck, yeah." Jack got out, his hand slipping around her throat and holding her back as he brought his mouth down to her breasts, working on them while his opposite hand impatiently unbuckled his pants, letting her deal with her own.

Erin cried out as he sucked on her skin, enjoying the pleasurable ache. She noticed what he was doing and swiftly moved to get off her own pants, not about to keep him waiting. Soon enough their jeans and long johns were off, leaving them both naked and ready to go.

Jack took a tight hold of the back of her upper thighs as his lips found their way back to hers, claiming them with a faint growl. He gripped her hard as he picked her up, getting her hips leveled with his. Once she felt her legs wrap around him, he pulled back just slightly before ramming into her, making them one. He kept a hold of her legs as he plowed her against the door, a loud thumping resounding throughout the house.

Erin did her best to concentrate on kissing back as he thrusted her violently, her back slamming against the wood each time. She barely felt the pain as the pleasure ran through her body, not wanting him to stop. "Harder! Faster!" She shouted as she pulled back from his lips, gasping for air.

Jack didn't let her have oxygen for long, taking her lips once again before he fulfilled her wishes, upping the pace and going into her deeper as he became more rough. A mixture between a scowl and a groan escaped him as she grabbed onto his thick hair, shoving his tongue down her throat as he attempted to make the kiss match their fucking.

Both of them trembled as the pressure of the bliss build inside of them, their hearts nearly bursting from their chests as they beated faster and faster, their breaths through their noses becoming more and more exasperated. Soon, it all became too much, and with a few more mad and passionate thrusts, they climaxed, crying out into each other's mouth before they pulled back, sweat coating their entire bodies.

Jack let her go, his fingers aching from holding onto her so securely, before he stepped back, panting softly. His dark blue eyes made their way over to her, watching her as she leaned back against the door and caught her breath. An accomplished and cocky smirk crossed his features as he allowed himself to cool down and for his heart to get back down to it's normal rate. After just a moment of standing there, he went over to his clothes and started to get dressed, but not before getting a cigarette and his lighter out of his jacket and lighting up. Once the lit cigarette was in his mouth and he was puffing away, he got all of his clothes on, even his jacket. He wasn't planning on staying.

Erin knew she couldn't be disappointed by him not wanting to stay. She was just a groupie. Besides, it wasn't like she was looking for anything more anyway. She smirked and moved to get her own clothes on, before she walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek, "Thanks for the good time." She whispered, reaching back to get a grab at his ass before she chuckled and headed towards the back of her house, "I'm sure you can let yourself out!" She called before she headed into her bathroom, disappearing from sight.

Jack's smirk only grew as he watched her, enjoying the way she looked as she strutted down the hallway. Once she was out of his range of vision, he took a long and deep drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out slowly as he headed back out into the cold and to his car. Oh, he couldn't wait 'til he got the chance to brag to Bobby about tonight.


End file.
